Hell hath no fury
by mabelreid
Summary: Someone wants to play a deadly game with Dr. Reid, but who's the real target, himself or someone close to him? reposted for errors and readability
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

A/N I have reposted to correct errors This should read much better. Warnings for language only.

In my life I have discovered one important truth. Darkness is the great equalizer. It strips us bare, it shows us who we are. Are we brave, are we weak, are we indifferent; this is the question the blackness asks us. In darkness there is anonymity, fear, silence, and death. What then do we do when confronted with this equalizer, do we run, do we stand and fight or do we merely observe.

I can't run, my legs are bound at the ankles, I can't stand and fight, my hands are bound. So the option is to observe. But, observe with what, my paralyzing fear, my ears, taste, smell, touch. I know I am not it my own bed in the grip of a nightmare. No, this is much worse I don't know what has happened to me or how. Does it even matter? No. I don't believe it does. What matters is what happens next. My aching head throbs in time with my heart, and my heart is racing with that traitor fear. I must not panic. In panic there is death. This I know with out a doubt!

It does no good to speculate on the how's and whys only that I must survive this ordeal. I can only count on myself. Alright, time to "observe" my surroundings as best I can. I can turn over and awkwardly stand up. I can't walk so I sit down again as the tears begin to drop down like rain, I curse my self for my weakness and fear. I can't help myself though, what will happen when the person who has me comes back. I know what can happen to kidnapped women. How much time do I have, for I have no doubt this will end very badly for me. The tears fall faster sliding down my cheeks and wetting my lips. I lick the saltiness off my lips.

A hand touches my face. Someone laughs. I scream, "help me Spencer, oh god please help me."


	2. chapter 2

A/N Take for the reviews guys. I am switching perspective to 3rd person. Thanks for the advice as this is my first fan fic. Warnings are as follows some mild language a little innuendo alot of psycological terrorizing. This is first and foremost a romance so you who are looking for forensics and psyco mumbo jumbo won't get it. 

I don't own these characters except my own I wish I did:)

Chapter 2

Dr Spencer Reid walked in the bull pen looking well rested for a change and humming Nessun Dorma under his breath.

He was greeted by Morgan as he breezed by the coffee pot. "What, no coffee, did I drop into the Twilight Zone or have you been replaced by aliens."

"Jeez, can't a guy start his day with out coffee?" Spencer groused.

"No, he can't, especially when the he in question is you."

"Morgan have you gone off your meds at some point?" Because you whine about my caffiene addictions when I drink to much.  
And you whine when I don't. What does a person have to do to please you"  
"Hey, Moragn said backing away with his hands raised in surrender. I'm just messing with you dude. Anyway he said,  
switching tactics, can I ask your advice on a pressing personal problem?"

Spencer eyed him warily. Since when did Derek ask his advice. Morgan has always looked at Spencer like he is one like he is one step up from pocket protectors and coke-bottle glasses.

"Okay shoot."

"Well, I have this friend and he is acting weird."

"Define weird Derek?"

Ok, he smiles all the time, and he never did before 4 months ago. This is also about the time he stopped looking like something the cat dragged in to the building. He used to drink enough heavily sugared coffee to either go into a diabetic coma or lose the lining of his stomach. But worst of all he hums opera under his breath. It's creeping me out.

"So, what?" "You want me to profile this guy so you can railroad him into giving up his secrets." Reid was enjoying playing along with this attempt to ambush him.

"Yeah that's what. I want I mean you have this impressive brain why not use it?"

"Derek you are a profiler, why don't you tell me what you think."

"ok I will!" Derek shot back, "The way I see it there are several options."

1. He's having an affair with a married woman.

2. He has a hot new girlfriend he doesn't want to share

3. He has a new girlfriend that isn't hot and he's embarrased to be seen with her in my company.

Before Reid could retort and possible give away his secret, Hotch entered the room with JJ hot on his heels.

"We have a case lets meet in the conference room."

Derek mumbled out of the corner of his mouth "saved by the psyco, this isn't over!"

As the group entered the room, Agent Hotcher turned to JJ. "Hold off a minute before you hand out the case files." She nodded and sat down.

Gideon took a deep breath and said, "we have a situation people."

Elle glanced at JJ. "I have never seen him this shook up," she whispered. The media liason just shook her head.

"Spencer, when was the last time you talked to Lily," Gideon asked.

Reid looked at him in horror.

"Jason I-"

"I am sorry to betray your trust, but Lily is in terrible trouble and we have limited time to find her."

"That's absurd," Reid said, "I'll prove to you she is ok. I'll call her right now."

He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Lily's cell phone. It rang and rang

His voice shook a little as he got her voicemail.

"Lily, s-sweatheart you gotta call me when you get this okay. I don't care what time it is. Please b-baby just call me."

He slapped the phone shut and said "I got her voicemail, so what, she is supposed to be in the air now on her way to Mexico. Her phone is probably shut off."

Agent Gideon sighed and said "I'll ask you again, when did you last see or talk to her."

"It was yesterday afternoon at lunch time. Jason, she was fine and packing for her trip. What is going on!" The young agent was nearly shouting.

"Spencer when I got here an hour ago I was given this video tape." He nodded at JJ who pointed her remote at the video player. As the tape started she passed out file folders of the new case.

On screen there was a small windowless room with a cot and someone sitting on it. The camera zoomed in on the face of the person and Dr. Reid flinched as if he had been struck. It was a young women with short dark blond hair and a pretty face. Her eyes started straight ahead . The camerca pulled back again and Spencer could see her hands were bound in front of here and her legs tied together at the ankles.

Dr Reid, a voice said, we meet again. I am sorry about the theatrics but I had to get your attention. To make sure I keep you attention I promise you that your precious Lily is fine. It is up to you to keep it that way. So lets play a little game of hideand seek shall we. There are two rules to this game. First to you, Agent's Gideon and Hotchner. You will not take Dr Ried off this case or make him disapear into protective custody. Second, when you do find my hiding place you are to come alone Dr Reid or you girlfriend won't be so pretty when you next see her. I look forward to seeing you again soon.

The screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Same warnings apply thanks for the reviews. I own nothing but my own characters

Chapter 3

As one the team turned to Dr Reid, questions in their eyes and Spencer didn't know where to begin. He knew these people would help him to get Lily back, but he also knew that they were all wondering why he hadn't told them anything about her.

Hotch said "Spencer, we have little to go on to help you find the unsub and Lily. We need you to tell us everything you know about her."

They remained silent for a moment while Reid sat and stared at his hands, his shoulders slumped. Then he stood up, walked to the front of the room, and stood looking at the empty white board. Slowly his shoulders straightened and he turned to face his teammates.

Her name is Lily St John. She is a freelance photo journalist. We met online. We chatted off and on for about a month. We would talk about anything under the sun except our true identities. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and gave a small smile. What can I say, it was nice to talk to someone who understands you without knowing your name. We have a lot of the same interests. The chat room we met in was for Star Trek, Spencer gave a bitter laugh, we're both insomniac and my nightmares were still bad back then. Anyway, after about a month, I decided that I wanted more so I took a chance told her who I am and what I do for a living. I advised her to Google my name and do her homework. I told her if she still wanted to talk to call me and I gave her my number. She called me back in less that an hour and we have been together ever since. She is kind, compassionate, outspoken and opinionated. She is beautiful and she loves me. Spencer's voice broke a little and he angrily dashed away the tear that rolled down over his cheek. My nightmares went away because of her. She has given me hope that I can do this job and yet remain apart from it because she exists. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't survive this ordeal. I can't bear to think of her face taking its place in my nightmare world. I would rather die first! he said his voice rising to a level none of them had ever heard from him.

Gideon stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. Spencer flinched away but then he turned to Gideon and said "I have to be strong for her Jason. Do we know how the tape was delivered and is it authentic?"

Gideon looked at him for a moment wondering if he should encourage the younger man not to internalize his grief and anger, but something that he saw in the agents eyes however, stopped the words on his lips. Instead he turned to JJ and said "Take the video tape to Garcia and see if she can authenticate it"

Morgan said " I am going to talk to security and see how we got the tape." He grabbed the packaging and headed out the door.

Aaron said "Gideon can I speak with you for a moment in my office."

The two of them left the conference room. Spencer turned to Elle and said "what do you think? You are the expert in sexual crimes and murders? Where do we go from here?"

Elle stood up and said "I don't believe this is sexual for our unsub."

"Why not?" Reid asked her.

"Because the he said he wants you to come after him alone. Spencer, this unsub wants you and you alone Lily is superfluous to his plans."

"But why not take me instead Spencer asked, it's not like it would have been hard. I can't even shoot straight!"

Elle stopped pacing and said "Reid, you lover is only a means to an end, and that end is you. This is a game for the unsub, a game that only he can win, or so he thinks. Lily was taken to involve you, but that isn't the only reason. He wants to torture you emotionally because he some how knows that is the only thing that will hurt you the most."

Spencer looked at her with shock on his face. "My God, he said how can I be so stupid. The unsub has to know about me, and about my childhood, and the "torture" my classmates inflicted on me all through school."

Elle smiled broadly at him. This was good. He was thinking again, she could almost see the wheels of his magnificent brain turning. She said, yes Spencer remember you said to Hotch once that he kicked like a nine year old girl? But more that that, you didn't let what he said to you in that situation as awful and degrading as it was, hurt you and make you helpless. Don't let the unsub do it to you now. I see the pain in your eyes, and I will not rest until we have her back."

Spencer smiled gratefully, and said, "this unsub isn't going to know what hit them with my friends along for the game."

Elle said seriously, "you're right and don't tell Hotch I said this but I can't promise not to kill this unsub when we do find him just for the pain he has already inflicted on you." she said, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Spencer grinned and said, "Alright Ms kickass, lets get going! "

Elle smacked him playfully on the arm and turned toward the door.

Spencer said "Elle?"

"What?" she said turning back to him? Reid's ears were turning red.

He asked "you said "lover" earlier. How did you know?"

Elle grinned and said "really Spencer we are profilers!"

Reid groaned "does that mean Morgan knows too?"

Elle said "what do you think?"

Oh, man I have got to learn to stop wearing my heart on my sleeve" he said looking very much like a boy whose best toy has been taken away from him.

"Come on, Elle said lets get to work"

Hotchner and Gideon entered his office. Hotch sat down behind his desk and Gideon sat down in a chair.

Hotch said "I wanted to talk to you about Reid and find out if you think he can handle this."

Gideon rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said "I don't know, this unsub is trying to break him and using an innocent woman to do it. But we have no choice, I believe the unsub will hurt or even kill Ms St John if we take him out of the game, and Aaron you know as well as I do, he would never go along with sitting on the sidelines."

"You are right as usual Jason, let's not test how much he can take and find this girl and the unsub fast."

"Hotch, Gideon said I hope that you and the others understand why Reid told me about Ms St John and kept it from the rest of you."

"Well, Hotch said I think we all figured that something was going on and I know for a fact that Morgan has been trying to get it out of him for weeks. But I do understand Gideon, you are like a father to him and you would have figured it out much quicker than the rest of us. He has had a hard life and working here, well it is no wonder he want's to keep something's private."

Gideon stood and said, "We need to get going with this, we know very little about this unsub, so we need to know more about Ms St John. I want to send Reid and Elle to check her home. She lives in Washington DC and I have already alerted CSI there. They should be done by the time Reid and Elle get there."

"Okay, Hotcher said if we have to invade Ms St John's privacy we might as well have her boyfriend do it."

" That's what I think Gideon said" as they walked into the bull pen to find Elle and Spencer. Morgan was the only one at his desk.

"Where is everyone," Hotch asked looking around.

Morgan said, "Elle lit some kind of fire under Spencer and they took off to DC to look at her place."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reivews. I am taking liberties with the extent of Reid's autism as it has not been addressed in the show. Warnings are the same.

I own nothing but my characters.

"How are you holding up Spencer?" asked Elle as they drove toward Lily's apartment in DC. Spencer turned back to look at Elle. He had been staring out the window lost in his own thoughts for the last hour and a half.

"I am holding on by my fingernails Elle. I only hope we can find something at her apartment to help us find her."

Elle said "Well I believe we will." She smiled kindly at him as she took the exit from the freeway into the suburb of Washington that Lily lives in.

They pulled up to the business office of the complex and saw that the CSI's were still there as well as the local police. They were escorted to the elevator and rode up in silence to the 5th floor. Lily's apartment was 5C they entered and were greeted by the head of the CSI team Detective Joseph Patterson.

"Detective, said the escorting officer. This is Special Agent Elle Greenaway and Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid."

"Ah yes, Dr Reid, your supervisor and I spoke on the phone he said you have been roped into this investigation of Ms St John's kidnapping. We are about done here but let me show you what we have found so far."

Elle's phone rang and she stepped away to take the call.

"As you can see Dr Reid the place is clean and tidy, no sign of struggle and no sign of forced entry. However we did find a couple of things that are strange."

Reid looked curiously at the detective. "Strange in what way detective?"

" First we found a hair that doesn't match what we found in Ms St John's hairbrush."

"May I see it?" asked Spencer. "Of course," said the detective and he held out the evidence bag to Spencer.

Spencer looked at it and saw right away that the detective was right this was not Lily's hair. He said "you are right this is not her hair, Lily's hair is short, dark blond and straight. This looks red and it is much longer than Lily's hair. May I ask where you found it,"

"Well Dr that is the other strange thing, when my team got here they found a note taped to the inside of the front door and addressed to you. The detective looked at Spencer with an apology in his eyes, "I am afraid we had to open it"

"It's alright Spencer said you were just doing your jobs."

"We found the hair inside the envelope with a note, it was left deliberately for you to find."

"May I see the note now."

"Of course it has been processed for prints."

Spencer carefully opened the envelope and the note fell out.

Dear Dr Reid,

I am so glad you have made it this far so quickly. You are one step closer to finding your beloved Lily. Here is a clue for you. When you search for something you must sometimes go back before you can go forward. I look forward to seeing you soon.

The letter was unsigned and typed on plain paper that Spencer had no doubt would be next to impossible to trace down but the labs would have their go at trying to find something useful.

Elle came back and said "that was Garcia, the tape is real."

Spencer said "I have no doubt of that now, look," he handed her the envelope and moved off down the hallway to her bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a moment remembering the first time he had been there.

Flashback

Reid pointed the remote at the tv to silence it and looked down at the young woman asleep with her head on his

chest.

"Lily, wake up sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing her arm gently.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him with a smile.

"I wasn't asleep baby just resting my eyes."

"Oh right resting your eyes!" Spencer rolled his eyes. "The couch is still vibrating from the power of your snores."

Lily grabbed a throw pillow and proceeded to beat Spencer about the head.

Laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, he raised his hands in surrender, "Uncle!" he cried.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, and just at my favorite part. The jet lag must be worse than I thought."

"Yeah, well I never thought I would find a black and white movie about musicians in drag quite so funny but it really was."

"I knew you would like it thanks for indulging me. I know you probably wanted to go out tonight-"

"Shush," Spencer said putting a finger to her lips, "I only want to spend time with you but I have got to go or I will be the one falling asleep and that isn't the greatest thing to do while you are driving."

Lily put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, his arms can around her waist and the kiss grew more passionate as her mouth opened and his tongue moved across her front teeth and then touched her own tongue. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair. Abruptly she broke off the kiss and pushed away. "I am sorry Spencer I didn't mean to do that" He raised trembling hand to her face and touched it with such tenderness that she nearly cried and still he said nothing. His eyes asked her a burning question and she said "are you sure sweetheart?" His only answer was to take her hand and lead her into her bedroom.

Spencer opened his eyes and realized that he needed to go in there again, this time to invade her privacy. He sat down at the table her laptop was on and booted it up. There were book every where. Everything from C S Lewis to Edgar Allen Poe to Sherlock Holmes. She also had many books on photography and rolls of unused film scattered everywhere. She didn't use a digital camera; she told Spencer "digital is for amatures."

He could see right away the security on her laptop was not extensive and he had no problem getting into her email. The password was Spencer's middle name. "Oh honey he thought if I can guess it then so can anyone who knows you." She had kept all of his emails to her and it made him smile. Then he frowned, if someone had hacked into her laptop they would know everything there is to know about her relationship with him. She also had an online diary and had spared no detail about him and how she felt about him. He was surprised to know that she had loved and accepted him from the beginning. Even before she knew who he was, with all his intelligence and special gifts, they didn't matter to her. She had understood his reluctance with close contact. She was patient with his autism and he thought again about their first time together there in that very bed. He remembered thinking at the time that being with her was what being born must feel like. It didn't hurt when she touched him as it did with other people including his friends at work. He didn't know why but he was grateful for it.

Elle came into the room and sat down on the unmade bed. "Hey, she said have you found anything?"

"Not anything that will help us except that if the unsub hacked her computer it would explain how he knows about me and our relationship."

Elle said, it could be more basic then that he could have been stalking both of you for months."

Spencer nodded and said "I suppose we could both be right." "I need to talk to Garcia and have her run down my old cases, he said"

"Why?" Elle inquired. "Because of the note he left. It is looking more and more as thought we have met in the past and something happened to trigger this obsession." Reid answered. Reid pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Goddess of the information superhighway, how will you worship me today?" Garcia's perky voice sounded in his ear.

"Hey, this is Reid I need to do a run on all my old cases." The playful tone went out of Garcia's voice. "You want what, she squeaked. Spencer that will take days have you lost your mind-"

You didn't let me finish, Reid said I have specific parameters for you. I want you to check for DNA matches to the results we will get shortly from the labs in DC and cross check it with any witnesses, law enforcement, perps we caught or perps we haven't caught with red hair."

"Okay my friend anything for you" she said and hung up.

Reid turned to Elle and said "so what are you thoughts?"

"Pinning down the profile on the unsub is very difficult. I have a question about Lily, though?"

"What is it" Reid asked.

Elle said everythig I see backs up what you told us about her, that being said would she have gone willingly or under coercement, or would the unsub have to ambush her in some way?"

Spencer said "I have been thinking about that too but I would like to hold off on answering your question until we get back to Quantico and get the results of the DNA and Garcia's search."

"Ok Spencer, lets get back to the office."

One hour later as they pulled into the parking lot Spencer's cell rang he got out of the car and spoke to someone walking quickly into the building. He stride lengthened as he put his cell back in his front pants pocket. Elle was hurrying to catch up to him.

"Spencer what is it, what happened"

Ignoring her he went to his desk and opened a door pulling out of his perfectly filed closed case files a thick manila file folder. He looked at Elle with a mixture of triumph and a fear so huge she almost quailed before him. He said lets go into the conference room.

"Morgan would you please ask Hotch, Gideon and JJ to join us." Because of the look on his face and Elle confused shrug of the shoulders, Morgan did as he was asked and went to get the rest of the team. Spencer turned and walked in the conference room where he began to rapidly pace up and down.

Elle said, Whoa, Spencer what's wrong-" she was interrupted by Hotch and the others coming into the room and sitting down. They all looked at Spencer who was still pacing up and down muttering to himself.

Gideon said "what is it, what's wrong Spencer?"

Spencer looked at them and said "we have been looking in the wrong place. The unsub is a woman."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Here is the next chapter. The same warnings apply. I own nothing but my own characters. I am a lazy researcher so forgive me about any mistakes about reid and him mom and mental illness. Thanks for the reveiws. You are all awesome great feedback. _

_Lily turned over and sat up on the small cot. And realized her legs and arms were free of their bonds. It was still pitch black in the room, though. She scooted around untill her back was to the wall. Leaning back she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them hugging herself and wondering what was going on in the outside world. She wondered what time it was, what day it was. She wondered how long she had slept. It felt like she had been out for just a minute, but she knew it had probably been hours. Her headache was gone, but the low grade panic she had felt ever since being left in the dark was still there. She tried to remember what happened and couldn't bring anything to the surface of her mind. She wondered if she had been drugged and suspected that she had. Tears threatened again but she forced her self not to sit and cry. "it is going to be ok she thought to herself. Spencer will come for me." She stared in the blackness as if willing it to reveal it's secrets, and suddenly there was Spencer standing in front of her, clear as day with the tiny little smile her always had for her on his face. Her panic fell away and was replaced with such a joy as she never knew and she leaped to her feet as if to embrace him. He held up a hand and said, "Hey Imzadi, I missed your face." He took her hand and she stepped into the blinding white light that surrounded him. _

_"Hey, sweetheart, don't cry, everything will be alright I promise. I want to show you something, he said wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks"_

_"But how-" she said in confusion._

_"Shush, he said walking slowly by her side; your not dead if that is what you're thinking and neither am I, think of me as your guide." Suddenly the landscape shifted and she saw it was a bright spring afternoon they were outside of the movie theater in DC they sometimes went to. She gasped in surprise to see herself and another Spencer leaving the building and walk towards them on the street. _

_"Can they see us Spence?" _

_"No"_

_"Oh, wow I remember this, we just came out of the movie and you held my hand for the first time, you asked me if you could and I thought you were too sweet and to good to be true" As she said the words she watched the other Spencer turn to the herself his face bright red to ask if he could take her hand and she watched herself smile and nod. Lily remembered the sensation that shot through her when he took her hand it was like a low grade electric shook and she knew she had fallen madly in love with this sweet adorable man and she couldn't think of one reason she was so lucky to have him in her life. _

_The landscape changed again and she watched as Spencer taught her self defense moves. It shifted again and they were on the gun range. She smiled to think that she was a better shot now then he is although he was getting better. The events of their lives together began to shift more rapidly. She and Spence putting together a jigsaw puzzle at her apartment on a Sunday afternoon. A stormy late night evening when she found him on her doorstep, his eyes showing pain and stress. She had instinctivley known something terrible had happened on the job. She led him into the apartment, sat down with him on the couch. He had curled up with his head on her lap like a little boy and wept. Slowly the story came out, it had been a child murderer. They caught the lowlife, but not if time to save his last tiny victim; a 5 year old girl raped, beaten and strangled. The scene changed again and it was early morning her aprtment again. He was sleeping beside her. They had made love for the first time the night before and it had been as wonderful as she had imagined. She watched herself watch the other Spencer sleep his beautiful face smoothed out and stress free, he suddenly turned over and said quietly in his sleep, " I love you Lily." and she had said "I love you Spencer Reid." _

_Abruptly the scene changed again, she looked to her side and Spencer was gone. She looked around and realized she was in her apartment. The door bell rang and as she walked toward the door she heard her own voice inside her head saying "don't open the door, just ignore them and they'll go away ." But of course she opened the door and their stood a strange woman with red hair._

Lily awoke with a start, it was still dark and her heart was racing. She realized her bonds were still in place. It had all been a dream. She began to cry again and wondered if she would ever see Spencer again and if she would ever have another opportunity to tell him she loved him. Suddenly the overhead lights came on. Lily blinked in surprise trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. The door opened and there stood the red headed women from her dream.

Lily said, "who are you, what do you want with me?"

"My dear Lily the woman said I don't want you for anything you are the bait in my trap for your beloved Spencer."

Lily blanched and said "why do you want him?"

"All in good time, pretty girl, all in good time."

The woman turned left the room and the lights went out again. And as she began to weep again the realization struck her that this woman wanted to kill Spencer and because she let Lily see her face Lily knew she was dead, too. This thought frightened her but not as much as the thought that this woman might want to kill her in front of Spencer.

"Oh God, please don't let her do that to him, please help him get the upperhand somehow. she prayed."

Miles away at Quantico, Spencer had just finished telling the team they had been looking in the wrong direction, the unsub is a woman. Not surprising Gideon was the only one who didn't looked stunned at this information.

Elle said, Spencer how do you know this for sure?"

"Come on Elle you were the one who told me these crimes aren't sexual remember, why else would she have been taken if not as a means to an end? That end being me waltzing right into her trap."

He turned pulled a photo out of the file folder on the table in front of him. He walked to the white board and attached the photo he turned and waited. Morgan spoke up first.

"But that's Roxanne Sheridan, right?"

"That's right."

"But how, she is dead, she has been dead for 6 years?"

"Ever since I killed her, yes" said Spencer.

JJ said, "You killed her Spencer? How? What happened?"

Reid returned to the conference table and sat down. He took a deep breath and began to speak. When I was 18 years old my mother tried to kill me. You all know that she is mentally ill and this was her second psycotic break. She had been hospitalized before and on and off her meds. I was a kid when she had her first break and she

almost killed my father. He left after that and I tried to take care of her. Because my father wasn't seriously injured the attack was never reported and he left me with her.

Anyway after she attacked me I finally realized she had to get care and I committed her. Because I already had my first doctarate by then the nurses took pity on me and let me stay past visiting hours most nights. She was responding, finally, to the meds and I remember that night she had cried and told me how sorry she was for everything she had done to me all my life. It was like talking to someone who had been in a long dream. She was overcome with remorse and we both cried for awhile. Along about midnight she fell into a light sleep and I went out for a soda. When I got back a resident I knew slightly was standing over my mom with a syringe in her hand.

Flashback

_"What are you doing Spencer said?" _

_The woman turned and Spencer said "oh, Dr Sheridan what are you doing my mom has had her meds tonight, she isn't due for anything for hours?"_

_Dr Sheridan smiled and said, "I am sorry Dr Reid but I thought you knew we decided to sedate your mother at night?" _

_Spencer said "But, you can't do that in combination with her meds, a sedative could kill her"_

_Oh, I hardly think a child such as yourself can make that determination even if you are a freak genius."_

_Spencer's eyes widened in surprise at her tone. He looked in her eyes and saw something familiar, something he never wanted to see in his mother's eyes again, this woman was psycotic and if he wasn't very careful he and his mother would die. _

_Dr Sheridan why don't you put down the syringe and talk to me._

_Her eyes blazed and she said "how dare you patronize me. You are barely older than a child and you know nothing! she spat at him._

_He took a step towards her holding out his hand "P-please doctor, just give me the syringe."_

_She laughed and said "oh you are a frightened little mouse. She gestured at his mother. Dr Reid you mother is mentally ill and a burden on you and society I can give her a shot and she will just go to sleep and you will be rid of her forever and maybe you can salvage something of you pathetic life."_

_No, he said and lunged at her knocking the syringe from her hand. She tried to stop his forward momentum by putting out her hand but he knocked her into the monitoring equipment by his mother bed as she fell head head cracked against the metal side rails of the bed and then hit floor. She didn't move and Spencer grabbed the call button screaming "help me!"_

Spencer looked at the team and said "I pushed her harder then I intended and she died later in that same hospital of skull fractures. The police later said that the syringe was an overdose of garden variety barbituates. The dose would have killed her no matter what meds she had in her system."

Morgan said, "Dr Sheridan killed 12 people with that method in 5 different states."

"That's right Gideon said, and the police were actually on their way to arrest her as they finally had the evidence they needed to take her in."

Reid said thoughtfully, If they had only arrived 30 minutes earlier I wouldn't have had to kill her."

"Spencer, you know you only did what you had to do to save you mother and yourself, right?" Gideon said looking at him kindly.

Yes, I know that but, it doesn't make it easier and now it has come back to haunt me. Jason, if it was just me I would willingly face this but now Lily is involved!"

"I know but we need to deal with the here and know. Tell us how Dr Sheridan's DNA is involved with Ms St John's kidnapping."

Spencer said "I got a call from Garcia just as Elle and I got back from DC and she told me the match is to Dr Sheridan but it is not a direct match, it is a match to a sibling, an identical twin to be exact."

Morgan said "you mean to tell us that the worst female serial killer to hit the western United Sates has a psychotic twin running around out there?"

"Yes" Spencer said "amazing isn't it"

"Amazing isn't the word I would use Spence more like really bad luck for you and Lily."

"How is it possible no one knew about this twin sister" Elle asked.

They were seperated at birth and adopted out to different familes. The adoption's were sealed and the adoptive parents never knew about the history of mental illness in their family and were never told the girls might have the same problems. Dr Sheridan had her first psycotic break at the age of 17 and was hospitalized. One thing you all have to know is that her IQ is almost the same as mine. She was able to fool the doctors and they believed she had her illness under control. It was later discovered she was a whiz at computers, even more than our lovely Garcia. She was able to erase her past and get into medical school. She was only 3 years older than me when she got her doctarate in psycology. It is my theory that she ran into her twin at some point and they began to correspond and spend time together. Her sister's name is Sharon Miller and she is also brilliant and a psycologist. They are a prime example of twins raised apart and their lives converging.

"So, Morgan said how do we find her?"

"I have some ideas on that, I have already asked Garcia to go over Lily's laptop and find out if her system has been hacked. I also asked her to run the good doctor and find out everything address, friends, work everything." Also the lab is processing the envelope found in Lily's apartment and the envelope that the tape we recieved came in."

In the meantime "Spencer I want you to go home and get some rest" Hotch said.

"But-"

"No, but's you are emotionally exhausted and you need rest so get out of here. We will call you I promise"

"All right Hotch, I will go home but I can't promise to sleep"

Spencer got up and left the room. Gideon said "have Agent Jensen follow him home and make sure he actually goes there, and that he gets there in one piece."

A/N For those of you that don't know Imzadi is Betazoid for "beloved" or "soul mate" My homage to my favorite Star Trek couple Troi and Riker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Reid left the office followed by his "babysitter" Morgan, Elle, Hotchner and Gideon remained behind in the conference room trying to determine their next move. Agent Jensen had called Hotch 1 hour later to tell him that Reid was in his apartment. Jensen had remained there for 40 minutes after they arrived to make sure that Reid stayed there.

Hotch said, "Ok Agent Jensen, go home I think he will stay put. He pocketed his cell phone and turned back to the group. He is home and Agent Jensen is leaving."

Gideon said, "Good, he needs time away from this." Gideon hoped that the young agent would take some time alone to vent some of the feelings he was pushing down. Gideon knew that only sheer will was keeping Spencer from breaking down altogether.

Morgan said, "We have been going around and around trying to figure out Dr Miller and my question is how do we have DNA on this woman? She doesn't have a criminal record?"

As if on cue Derek's cell rang. "Morgan he said. "Hey hot stuff I got something for you."

"Talk to me beautiful, what have you got .

"Dr Miller was employed last year with the DC CSI Labs as a forensic psychiatrist."

So, that's how we have her DNA on file. Garcia have you made any headway with Ms St John's lap top?"

"I can tell you she was definitely hacked, and I am following the trial back to the ISP. I'll have her location for you in the next hour."

"Thanks, you rock Pen! By the way, we are in the conference room a couple of doors down why don't you just walk down here to tell us this stuff," Derek inquired.

"What, leave my sanctuary and enter your scary profiler world, no way baby I need to maintain my chakras." She hung up on him.

Derek relayed to the others what Garcia told him. Elle said "should we call Reid?"

"No, let him be alone till we have their location and he can do something. Gideon said.

"I don't understand why Dr Miller is leading us right to her, we have been led around by unsubs before but they don't expect us to land right on their doorstep? Could it be that she wants us to catch her? Is she that far over the edge? Hotch asked.

"No, Dr Miller is not psychotic like her sister, she want's revenge on the person she holds responsible for her death. She has never been in the system for treatment because she is better able to function and to fool her colleagues. No, she wants Reid there." Gideon said.

"But why play the game if all she wants is to kill Spencer?" Morgan asked.

Before Gideon could speak Elle said, "She want's to kill Lily in front of him. I am not even sure if she want's to kill him anymore, she may only want to make him suffer as she has suffered. "

Gideon said, "Elle is right, this is her punishment to Reid for killing her sister."

Reid had spent the last two hours going over and over the file he had on Dr Sheridan trying to understand her sister by understanding her. He tossed it aside in frustration and stood up stretching. He hadn't lied when he said to Hotch that he would not sleep, but not because he wasn't tired. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Lily's face. She was counting on him to save her. And he didn't even know if he could. Reid understood long before his teammates that Dr Miller wanted him to watch her kill Lily. Dr Reid knew this was a trap, but he had to spring it he had to try.

Letting Lily die was unacceptable for him. After everything he had suffered in his life, all of the torture, mental and well as physical, he would gladly suffer it again if it meant she would live. Spencer picked up the glass of water he had been drinking and hurled it against the wall. How dare she do this to him, he had done nothing but protect his and his mother's life from a psycho. He went to the bookshelves and pulled books off tossing them to the floor, he raged up and down the room for 10 minutes not realizing he was sobbing, finally he collapsed on knees and like a wounded animal. His hands went to his face as he wept stormily for a few minutes.

When his hands dropped back to his sides and he stood up again he was stunned to see the damage he had down to the room. It looked like he had had a break-in. His cell phone rang.

"Reid!" He said, hoarse from crying.

The smart remark on died on Garcia's lips. She heard the despair in his voice and wondered if she should've called him with the news she had.

"Hey, Spencer it's Penelope, I have something for you" she said gently.

Spencer's head came up his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Shoot," he said.

"Okay the good doctor definitely hacked your girl's lap top but I traced back to her location. It is an old newspaper printing plant for the "Georgetown Tribune" that went out of business 40 years ago. It was purchased by Dr Miller about 6 months ago under a shell corporation. The building was supposed to be turned in a warehouse but no construction permits have been filed under any name."

"Where is the building?" Spencer asked.

"Ten miles outside of Georgetown north on Route 7, a remote location, but Dr Reid you are going to call Gideon for help right? Dr Reid? Spencer?" Her phone went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N The same warnings apply, I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I am taking Dr Reid even further OOC I hope you like this.

Chapter 7

"Where is the building?" Spencer asked.

"Ten miles outside of Georgetown north on Route 7, a remote location, but Dr Reid you are going to call Gideon for help right? Dr Reid? Spencer?" Her phone went dead.

Spencer terminated the call from Garcia and dropped the phone in his pocket. He pulled his gun out of his holster and released the clip. He checked to see if it was full and slammed it back. He holstered the gun and grabbed his FBI jacket and keys and ran to the door. Spencer skimped on a lot of things in his life but not on his car. He had a brand new SUV with a state of the art GPS system. He input the coordinates to the plant and roared out of the parking lot.

Garcia ripped off her headset and leaped up from her desk. She ran down to the conference room.

The rest of the team were still strategizing. They needed to find a way to get Lily away from Dr. Miller safely. The doors to the conference room burst open and Garcia ran into the room.

Morgan shot up from his chair when he saw the look on her face. "Garcia what the hell-"

"I found something, but we have a major problem!"

"What kind of problem" Hotch asked.

Well, I found Dr Miller and Lily and I called Reid first and told him where they are. I asked if he was going to call you for back up and he just hung up on me."

"Ok, Garcia what did you find." Gideon asked calmly. She told him what she told Reid and gave them the location of the building Dr Miller was using.

Hotch pulled out his phone as he and the others ran out of the room and out to the parking lot. He reached hostage rescue and gave them the situation. Putting his phone away he piled into the SUV with the rest of the team.

Hotch drove and Elle was in the front passenger seat. Gideon and Morgan were in the back. As they sped down the road, Ell asked Hotch, "Why did he do it? Why did he go alone. Hotch said 'he is crazed with rage and grief and I don't blame him.'

Elle stared in shock at Hotch, "you don't mean to tell me that you agree with with

what he is doing!"

"No, I don't and believe me he will get a reaming from me when this is over. All that I meant is that I understand his desire to protect what he see's as his "mate." I am a husband and father and if this were Haley and my son, I wouldn't hesitate to go after them with or without back up."

"His mate? Isn't that just a tad sexist?" Elle said.

'That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that we are high functioning animals with instincts and biological imperatives. No matter how evolved we become as a species, men will always need to protect their women and mothers their children. It is said that nothing is more dangerous that a wounded animal backed into a corner. I don't believe that I say nothing is more dangerous than a mother protecting her offspring or a male protecting his mate. Gideon said. And by the way Spencer isn't crazed I believe he knows exactly what he is doing and truthfully he may be exactly what she needs to get out of this alive. "

"I hope you are right" Elle said.

Morgan said, "I don't think Dr Miller has any idea of what he is capable of otherwise she never would've taken Lily. We all underestimate him, I do it all the time. I think Dr Miller is in for a surprise.'

Spencer pulled off the road and shut off his headlights. He sat for a moment trying to get his heart to stop pounding out the "Minute Waltz." He took several deep breaths and got out of the SUV. He walked slowly to the building with only his flashlight for illumination. Reid reached out to try the door and it was unlocked "well he thought to himself if that isn't a invitation I don't know what is." He opened the door and entered the building slowly moving his flash light around in the gloom his gun in front of him. His refused to think of Lily concentrating on FBI procedure for entering and clearing a building. His light showed only old broken down machinery and the smell of old newsprint still lingered in the air. This building had been state of the art 60 years ago but now it was a wreck. He shined the light around and saw an open door across the room. He entered and saw stairs going down. He descended slowly to another door that opened onto another hallway with door to the right and left. He tried the one to his left it wasn't locked. He paused again took more deep breaths and opened the door.

Inside Lily was sitting on the cot she started to speak but he cut her off. "Shhh, baby" she fell silent as he flicked on the light and looked around the room it was empty except for Lily and the cot. He walked over to her and knelt down put down his gun and flashlight.

"Where is she?" he asked as he untied her hands then her feet. Lily started to throw her arms around him he stopped her and said Is she in the building, Lily said, I don't know I have seen her for hours." Then Lily's eye widened and she opened her mouth but before she could speak a voice said from behind Spencer.

"Dr Reid so good of you to join us, now why don't you back away from Ms St John and stand up keep your hands where I can see them.'

Reid stood slowly and turned to see Dr Miller standing just inside the doorway a gun pointed at Lily.

I see you are good at following directions Dr Reid, you came alone. It is nice to see you are so predictable, coming to the rescue of your lovely lady.

Spencer said, "actually I am not here to rescue her, in fact I don't care if you kill her. She is a whinny bitch that is more trouble than she is worth."

Dr Miller said "don't play games with me doctor I have seen you two together you are completely devoted to her, that's why I chose to take her in the first place rather than just kill you."

"Well I see I fooled you just as I fooled my coworkers and Lily here." You see I wanted to fit in for once in my life. Having a beautiful girlfriend like out Lily here went along way toward that goal especially with Morgan. Oh, I know that they all thought I was trying to keep her a secret to "protect my privacy" but I know they all knew I was seeing someone. I couldn't wait to see Derek's face when he met her and knew I was sleeping with a babe, his turn to be jealous for once." Spencer took a step toward Dr Miller.

She said "that's far enough Dr Reid. So, tell me why you don't care if I kill you

lady friend here as you say she is beautiful."

"Because she complains constantly that I am never around. Always flying off for cases, gone for days at a time, like she doesn't do the same going off to take her stupid little pictures. But the real capper is that she is a lousy lay. I was going to dump her but why not kill her in fact you give me that gun and I will do it myself." Spencer said taking another step to her.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Sharon, let me do this we'll bury her out back and then we can leave together, he said taking another step toward her. No one knows I am here. Her gun lowered a bit as he spoke to her. Think about it. With our brains we could rule the world. Another step. Surely you can forgive me for killing you sister, I mean I regretted it when I realized she was right about my mom. She is a burden on me and society. Let me kill the girl and then we can go to Las Vegas and kill my mom. It would be easy I am her son, and a doctor as are you. He was right up close to her now. He touched her hair and said you are a very beautiful woman doctor. He whispered, kissing her check I'll bet you're a wild cat in bed."

Spencer put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the lips she put a hand on his waist

A voice from behind them said would you kindly take your hand off my boyfriend. Spencer turned Lily stood with Spencer's gun pointed at Dr Miller and she thumbed off the safety. Spencer moved to her side and at that moment three things happened. Footsteps pounded down the stairs, voices called FBI Drop your weapon. Hotch, Elle and Morgan ran into the room. Dr Miller ignored them brought her gun up to aim at Lily. Four shots rang out.

A/N Ok don't flame, I have at least another chapter so stay tuned. Mwahahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Yes I know I kept you hanging there but I enjoyed itJ Note to Self may want to seek help for sadistic tendencies. Naw, it's to fun. Same warnings apply as before. I need more reviews people.

I own nothing but my own characters. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

George Town University Hospital ER 9 pm

In the middle of the constant noise of the emergency room, through the babies crying and the moans of injured and the dying, the dispatch radio blared to life.

"University Hospital this is Quantico Hostage Rescue do you copy?"

"University hospital, hostage rescue what do you have?"

"We are in route with a male patient, 24 years old. GSW to back left upper quadrant. Patient on scene with no pulse down approximately 3 minutes till resuscitated. Looks like bullet lodged in lung. Lung is collapsed. Patient intebetad on scene and is stable. ETA 10 minutes. Over."

"Got it Hostage rescue. ER ready to receive will have surgeon and OR standing by University Hospital over and out."

"Acknowledged University over and out."

Ten minutes later the large double doors to the ER crashed open. A gurney with two paramedics, Lily and a doctor running beside it slid into the room. The ER began shouting orders, as Spencer was being taken away.

Lily tried to follow. The ER nurse said "you can't go in there miss. "

"But-"

"You have to stay out of the way and let the doctors do their work." The nursed smiled kindly at her.

"Why you don't have seat in the waiting room, I promise to find you when we know a little more. " She said gently.

"Yes Ms St John, come sit with us" Gideon said from behind her.

He and the others walked with her to a corner of the waiting room.

Gideon said, you know Ms St John-

"Please, all of you call me Lily. I feel like we're family."

"Al right, Lily, I am worried about you too, you have been through a terrible ordeal, why don't we have the doctors check you out."

"No, she said I am fine I am not moving till I know he is okay."

The tears that had been holding back to be strong for Spence came in a flood and she sobbed. wildly. Elle sat down and put an arm around her she cried till Elle thought she would be sick. Gideon said quietly from the other side of Elle, I think we should get her a doctor she needs a sedative.

The ER doctor came in everyone leaped up and crowded around him peppering him with question's about Dr Reid.

Everyone, he said holding up his hands, please let me explain what has happened. Dr Reid has been taken into surgery. We need to get the bullet out of his lung. We don't believe there is any danger of paralysis but we still have to be very careful. Now the surgery will take a few hours. We will keep you updated.

"Dr, will there be any brain damage, he flat lined and was down for 3 minutes?" Gideon asked. He hoped the young man's extraordinary brain had not been damaged.

"I don't know Agent Gideon, we will be doing a CAT scan and other neurological testing and will tell you when we know. We may just have to wait till he is awake, to really know.'

As he turned to walk away Morgan called out urgently, "Doctor wait!"

The doctor turned to see Morgan with Lily in his arms she had fainted. The doctor rushed over, what happened.

"I don't know she just fainted into my arms."

The doctor led them into an examining room and said "please wait outside I'll tell you what's wrong with her as soon as I know. Except for you Agent Gideon he said putting a hand on the agent's arm. I want to ask you some questions about this young lady."

"All right doctor I will answer what I can."

"What is her name?"

"Lily St John"

"Is she an agent too?"

"No doctor, she was kidnapped about 24 hours ago and held in a dark room I don't know if she has eaten or had anything to drink in that time frame."

The doctor nodded as he wrote. "Well that would explain her fainting I'll order up some tests just to be sure. " He leaned over checked her pupils. listened to her heart and did a cursory exam of her body. Gideon winced at the angry red ligature marks on her arms and ankles.

"I am going to have a nurse apply some antibiotic cream to the ligature marks just to be safe and after her blood work comes back and she is awake I give her something for her pain." Right now she has gone from unconsciousness to sleep so lets leave her be awhile."

The men left the room and Agent Gideon informed the rest of the team of her condition.

"She's sleeping now so we wait."

Two hours later the surgeon walked up to the group. Morgan shook Elle who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. "what's going on?"

"The doctors here."

The surgeon said "My name is Dr David Wilson. I am the head of the surgical team that has been working on young Dr Reid. We removed the bullet from his lung and re-inflated it. He came through in very good condition. He is on a ventilator and we'll see if we can take him off of it tomorrow depending on how he his doing. He will be out of recovery in another hour but will still be sleeping for the rest of the night so I suggest you all get some rest. "

Hotch said "thank you doctor for all you have done."

"I didn't do all of it the doctor said. That your man is a real fighter."

"Gideon thought to himself you don't know the half of it doc."

The ER doctor entered and said Agent Gideon "may I speak with you for a minute."

They moved off down the hallway.

Agent Gideon said "What is it? Is it Ms St John?"

"Her test results are back. I need to know Agent Gideon, if she has a boyfriend or husband we can contact?"

"Doctor ,her boyfriend is in one of you operating theaters right now. "It's my agent Dr Reid."

"There is no other family to contact that is close?" the Doctor inquired.

"No, what is it can you tell me?"

"Ms St John is pregnant."

"She's pregnant. Does she know yet? How is the baby?"

"She is about 4 weeks along I don't think she knows although she may have begun to suspect. As for the baby as far as I can tell everything is alright but I have called in a prenatal specialist. Her name is Dr Rebbeca Williams and she is the best on the east coast."

Thank you doctor- Gideon began to say when the heard a scream from Lily's room both sprinted to her room. She was thrashing wildly on the bed screaming for Spencer.

"No, Spencer Oh god help me he's bleeding help him"

Agent Gideon grabbed her into his arms rubbing her back he said quietly Lily it's ok. Lily wake up now come on, wake up it's ok. She relaxed and her lowered her to the bed. Her eyes opened .

"Agent Gideon," she asked looking confused.

"Yes, Lily it's me."

"Oh I thought it was a terrible nightmare."

"It was, you were dreaming about earlier tonight."

"Oh, it's real then were are in the hospital and Spencer is here."

"Yes he's still out of surgery now and in recovery. "

Lily leaped up of rather tried to leap up she swayed and sat down on the bed. The doctor said. "Ms St John you need to stay in bed."

"Why? I want to see Spencer. Why do I feel so dizzy?

The doctor said. "Ms St John you are severely dehydrated and you haven't eaten in 24 hours your blood sugar crashed"

"So that's why I fainted?"

"No, we did some tests and you are 4 weeks pregnant."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, congratulations, but you need to stay in bed I have specialist coming in to see you and check the baby. "Just a precaution he assured her seeing the worry come into her eyes."

"When will she be here doctor?" Gideon asked.

"Not for a couple of hours she is coming up from Baltimore and the weathers turned bad."

The doctor said "now I need to get to my rounds I'll check you later." he patted her shoulder and left.

Lily looked at Agent Gideon "you knew?"

"Yes, I hope it is okay?"

Of course, Spencer thinks of you as a father so I don't mind. I really want to see him and tell him though."

Well, why don't you tell me about your dream while we wait for him to wake up and your doctor to get here. It might be good to talk about it. Gideon said.

Ok she said.

FLASH BACK Lily's POV

I was sitting on the cot in the dark. I was so afraid. I wanted Spencer to walk through the door so badly that when he did I didn't believe my eyes at first. I started to say something and he shushed me. He turned on the lights and swept the room like I have seen cops do on the TV. He came over to me and knelt down and untied the ropes. He asked me if "she was there." I tried to hug him but he pushed me away and asked me again if I had seen her. I said "no not for hours", and then I saw her over my shoulder standing there with a gun pointed at Spencer's back. She told him to get up and back away from me. He said in a whisper to me "remember no matter what happens I love you." He turned to her and she taunted him about how long it took him to find me and that she couldn't wait to kill me and make him watch. Then he changed he said terrible things about me that he didn't love me and that he wanted to kill me himself. I was terrified till I realized what he was doing. When he kissed her that's when I picked up his gun stood up and said "kindly take you hand off my boyfriend" she was stunned Spencer moved back to me and that is when all hell broke loose. You came in the door shouting FBI Drop your weapons and I lowered mine I remember thinking that everything was ok now you were here then Spencer yelled "No!" he took a step to the right pivoted and stood in front of me with his back to that bitch and that is when I heard all the gunshots and then Spencer was falling to the floor, and there were so much blood more then I ever saw and I screamed for help. You and the other agents turned him over and did CPR. It's a blur from there I remember the medics coming in and taking him out. I remember you telling me to ride with him. I was so terrified he would die.

End Flashback

"It's my fault he stepped in front of a bullet for me. What if my child's father dies? What will I do?"

Gideon said "this is not your fault, it is the fault of Dr. Miller but she is dead now killed by my agents. I only wish we had been faster on the trigger."

"Jason you are right it is no one's fault but hers."

"Listen, your tired why don't you sleep it will be awhile before you can see Spencer and you doctor will be here in a while?"

"Okay, but I don't want to be alone will you stay with me till I fall asleep. Jason, will you tell me about Spencer and your cases. Does he always do brave and stupid things like tonight."

Jason laughed and said. Oh, Ms St John, I can tell you a few things you wouldn't believe.

And he began to talk.

A/N that's it for today. I haven't decided it there will be another full chapter or just an Epilogue. But stay tuned I'll have more soon. BTW loved the season premiere. I say thanks to the powers that be for giving us a lot of our favorite guy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks to my readers for all of your reviews. The same warnings apply. I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 9

Georgetown University Hospital 11 am Reid's room.

Dr Wilson had removed Spencer's breathing tube as he was satisfied the young man could now breathe on his own. He had cautioned Spencer not to talk for at least 24 hours. He told him that if he had to speak to whisper.

As he was leaving Spencer whispered "Lily?"

Dr Wilson leaned over him "what Dr Reid?"

Spencer whispered "Lily?"

"Is she your wife?" Spencer shook his head.

"Girlfriend?" Spencer nodded.

"Well I don't know where she is but I will ask your boss if he knows ok?" Spencer nodded.

"Okay, I know that your friends have been waiting to see you. Are you up to it?"

Spencer gave him the thumbs up.

"Okay Dr. I'll send them in."

Several minutes later Morgan breezed into the room followed by JJ, Hotch and Elle.

"Hey my man, looking good" Morgan said exuberantly.

"The doc told us you wouldn't be able to talk so I want you to take my black berry and you can talk to us okay?"

Spencer nodded at Derek gratefully and took the blackberry.

"_where is Lily" he typed._

Elle served as reader for him. When Derek heard the question he said. "Well, buddy she is here but we wanted to tell you what happened to her so you won't freak when you see her in the wheelchair. "

_wheel chair, what happened where is she is she okay._

"Calm down, buddy she will be here any minute. As to what happened she fainted last night. She was dehydrated and her blood sugar bottomed out so they kept her over night."

But Spencer knew there was more to it than just a simple case of fainting.

_Derek I'm not stupid what aren't you telling me was she hurt last night _

At that moment Gideon entered pushing Lily ahead of him. He pushed her up to Spencer's bed and she reached out for his hand.

"**God, Spencer thought, she is here she looks okay I can't believe. I wish I could get up and take her in my arms."**

Lily seemed to know what he was thinking. She said "don't you think about trying to get up. You were shot remember?"

_To hell with me what happened to you Derek said you fainted but they won't_ _tell me the whole story_

"I always knew you were too smart for your own good Spencer Reid." Lily said cheekily.

_Yeah well enough with the smart remarks Lily St John out with it!_

"Al right Imzadi remember to breathe, I don't want you back on that ventilator. I passed out because I'm pregnant."

Hey, way to go stud! Derek said.

Elle elbowed him. "What?" he said.

_Are you sure_

"Yes, the hospital confirmed it."

_How far along are you_

"About 4 weeks."

_I can't believe it are you sure everything is okay is the baby ok _

"I saw a specialist this morning and she wants me to take it easy for a couple weeks, that's why I am in this stupid chair. I had to promise to stay in it or they wouldn't let me in here. But everything is fine the baby is growing as it should. Lily watched his face he looked stunned. Are you okay with this Spencer I know we didn't plan this but I am very happy to have your baby."

Lily had been watching his face and he looked happy but there was something in his eyes. She decided not to pursue any doubts he was having . At least not in front of his friends.

Instead she turned to Elle and said. "What is it with men and their attitude like "hey I'm the master of the universe I got her pregnant." She looked significantly at Morgan .

He said "what?"

"That little way to go stud remark. I was there to you know".

Spencer handed the black berry to Elle

_I remember 4 weeks ago, you bet you were there _

Lily turned red and swatted him on his good shoulder. The room erupted in laughter.

Anymore remarks like that Dr Reid and you won't be getting any for a long time once your healed.

Morgan said "Oh someone's in trouble!"

Lily rounded on him and said "you better watch it pregnant or not I'll kick your ass Morgan."

"How are you going to do that"

Lily said "me and my two new best friends."

"What best friends?"

"Elle and JJ"

All three women grinned wickedly at him. He backed away from Elle hands raised in surrender. "Okay ok I get the picture." Morgan winked at Spencer and said "she's a wild cat."

_Yeah but she's all mine_

"Gideon said 'alright let's get out of here and let the love birds have some privacy."

"Thank you all again." Lily said hugging Elle and the JJ

_Morgan will you guys take lily home when she is ready to leave I don't want her to have to deal with a cab_

"Spencer I'm not made of china I'll be okay."

_Please baby indulge me let my friends take_ _you home_

"Sure, buddy we'll take her home and make sure she get settled in." Morgan said

_Thanks guys_

"Keep the black berry I'll get it tomorrow when I see you."

Hotch came over to the bed grabbed his good hand and squeezed it. "You better get well soon cause you a me are going a round about the stunt you pulled last night. Hotch looked stern but then broke into a rare smile and said good job Spencer, and congratulations." He turned hugged Lily briefly and walked out of the room.

Elle hugged him awkwardly and said. "Hurry up and get well. We need you and the office isn't the same without you." She hugged Lily "Congratulations if you need anything call us okay." She left the room.

Gideon squeezed his good arm. "Aaron is right the was an incredibly stupid thing to do last night." Then he also smiled "but I understand why you did it, this is a very special young lady you got here." Lily blushed and hugged him. "Congratulations to both of you. "

JJ said "Speaking of kicking buts I may have to kick yours when you are well. Do you realize I now have to go explain to the media that a rogue agent went charging off to rescue a kidnap victim on his own and I have to do it without making you or the bureau look stupid. Spencer looked appropriately chastised. She smiled and said don't worry I'll come up with something I always do. Anyway Lily is pretty lucky. What girl wouldn't swoon over her knight riding to her rescue. Spencer blushed. But, then again she may kick your but for getting yourself shot."

Lily said "Oh, there's no maybe about it when he's well again I may just have to put him right back in this bed " She winked a JJ and JJ laughed, hugged her and left.

Derek moved this Spencer's side. "Listen my friend, don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Spencer nodded .

_Im sorry for scaring everyone I wasn't thinking rationally _

"Yeah well you were shot so I'll forgive you this time" turning to Lily he said "were out in the waiting room when you are ready to go."

_Thanks again Derek for taking care of lily for me _

Derek squeezed his hand and hugged Lily. He sauntered out of the room.

Lily took his hand "alone at last." she leaned over and kissed him gently savoring the taste of his lips. It felt like years since she had last felt his lips on hers.

She sat up and tried to talk but the tears began to cascade over her cheeks.

_Hey imzadi don't cry im okay baby _

"I know. The doc said you'd be out of here in a few weeks, Those are tears of happiness."

_Im sorry I frightened you but I had to get you away from that crazy woman I could never live with out you don't ever leave me again._

I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Spencer Reid. Baby, I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. The doctor made me promise to rest. I have to take it really easy for the next week. I plan on doing everything the doctor tells me. I am taking no chances with this baby.

_I love you and ill miss you lily_

She leaned over and kissed him again. "I will be back tomorrow, you can count on it." I love you baby. Get some rest ok?"

"Ok" he whispered.

"No talking," Lily said she began to wheel herself out of the room when a nurse came in.

"Here honey let me help you."

"Thanks I just need to get to the waiting room I am being discharged."

"I'll be back in a minute Dr Reid to check up on you" the nurse said.

Three weeks later.

Lily walked into Spencer's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed and looking healthy and adorable. His beautiful eyes lit up upon seeing her. He slowly stood up and embraced her.

"Hey Spence your supposed to be sitting till they come get you."

"I feel great , the wheel chair isn't necessary."

"Yeah, well indulge the pregnant girl and do as your told."

"In a minute," he pushed her down into the chair by the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Spencer what are you-"

"Shush, he said I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting but I can't wait anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring Lily had ever seen. It was a marquis cut solitare in an elaborately engraved platinum setting. Tears overflowed her eyes as he looked into them and said "Lily I never thought I would find someone I could love as much as I do you, but fate finally decided to give me a break and now I am going to be a father too. You have given me so much. I will love you forever. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife." Yes, she squealed and he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and she leaped into his arms kissing him passionately.

After they broke apart Lily said, "Spencer you don't have to do this just because I'm pregnant."

"Is that what you think?" Spencer asked. She nodded. "Lily I have had this ring for ages. I was going to ask you before psycho doc interrupted my plans. So I asked Derek to get this from my apartment yesterday and bring it here so I could ask you .

An orderly came into the room with a wheelchair. "Hey doc, lets go they are ready to discharge you." he said smiling widely at Spencer. The whole staff had come to think of this young man as family and would miss him.

Spencer sat down in the chair and they went to sign paperwork, so he could leave.

30 minutes later they pulled up to Lily's apartment. It had been decided he would stay with her for a few days till he was a hundred percent and could go back to work. Lily set the parking brake on her car and turned to him. She leaned over and kissed him lazily. She bit gently down on his lower lip in away she knew he liked. He broke off the kiss and said "don't start something I can't finish in broad daylight in public. Besides we both know all my friends are in your apartment waiting to surprise me."

"How-"

'Come on Lily the statistical probabilities of a welcome home party for someone ending a long recovery are 87 to-"

"Ok, ok, please not another statistical recitation Dr Reid, she said rolling her eyes and getting out of the car.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator. He said on the ride up, "I promise to act appropriately surprised ok."

They exited the elevator and walked to her door she opened it and turned on the lights. Spencer's team members leaped up and yelled **SURPRISE!**

Everyone laughed and crowded around Spencer hugging him and slapping him on the back.

Derek whispered "did you ask her?"

Spencer winked and smiled.

He took Lily's hand and said "everyone we have an announcement to make."

Lily took her left hand out of her pocket where she had been hiding the ring.

Elle and JJ squealed and hugged her.

Derek said, well this is interesting, three kick ass women squealing and jumping around like teenagers.

Suddenly three pairs of female eyes shot daggers in his direction simultaneously.

All the other guys laughed and Spencer said "when will you learn man."

"What" Derek said perplexed.

Everyone laughed and Elle went into Lily's kitchen with JJ to bring out and sparkling cider as there were invalids in the group and the rest of them had to go back to work that afternoon. After pouring the toast, Elle said "congratulations may your life always reflect the love you share now."

"Here, here" Hotch said.

Spencer said "I have a toast to make as well ."

He turned to Lily and said "here's to nightmares"

The other looked at him like he had lost his mind. Derek said "nightmares, I think they released you too soon man."

"If it hadn't been for nightmares waking me up 6 months ago I never would have been online to meet another insomniac and I wouldn't be an expectant father about to get married. So I say here's to nightmares."

To nightmare's they said.

And that day and the many that followed it were filled with love, happiness and laughter. Darkness and nightmares held no more sway over Spencer and Lily and their baby. They have each other and their friends.

A/N Any grammatical mistakes for Spencer's time with the blackberry are intentional you know we all text that way. I have enjoyed this story very much. I have had a request for a sequel. I have a couple of ideas for a least one very fluffy piece. We'll see how it goes. I may do more than one.

Fin!


End file.
